


Magcon Girls

by jenism



Category: Magcon (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenism/pseuds/jenism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Major Hiatus*</p><p>  Magcon girls this. Magcon girls that. All they ever talk about are the Magcon girls. Those vine famous girls that stole their hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hayes' POV

I was on my way to lunch when my phone vibrated. I quickly pulled it out to see if someone tweeted.

@ArielAnderson I'll do a follow spree if this tweet gets 10k favorites:)

I favorited it and hurried down to lunch. I got in line for my food and then went to our table. Matt, Nash, Jack Johnson, Shawn, Sam, and Jacob were already there. We were just waiting on Taylor.

"Guys, Ariel is gonna do a follow spree!" I said sitting down.

"Wait what?" Matt exclaimed.

"Yeah! Didn't you see her tweet? She said she'll do a follow spree if her tweet gets ten thousand favorites!" I explained. Everyone got their phones out and went to go favorite it. Taylor sat down.

"Oh god. What happened?" He asked, seeing everyone on their phone.

"Ariel is gonna do a follow spree! Go to her twitter." Jacob told him.

"Are we gonna spam her?" He asked getting on twitter.

"Do we wanna?" Nash asked looking around.

"She got ten thousand favorites! She just tweeted she'll do a follow spree! Oh my god I'm spamming her. Don't know 'bout you guys." Shawn yelled. We all shrugged and started tweeting her while barely eating.

"Guys! OMG OMG OMG! Guys, guys, guys!" Taylor looked around at all of us, freaking out.

"What? What happened?" I asked.

"ARIEL JUST FOLLOWED ME." He yelled.

"Oh my god no way! Whoa oh my god. OMG Ariel followed you!" I said starting to freak out. Everyone was doing the same.

"Should I DM her? But I already tweeted her saying thank you." He asked. He looked back at his phone.

"OH MY GOD! She retweeted my thank you! I screenshotted it and had said thank you, I love you so much and she retweeted it! Guys oh my god!" He was breathing heavily and freaking out,

"Dude you're so lucky!" Jack said.

"I'm gonna text everyone else." Taylor said to no one in particular. By everyone else he meant Jack Gilinsky, Cameron, Aaron, Mahogany, Dillon, and Carter. They have A lunch and we have B lunch. Well Cameron doesn't have lunch because he's out of school. We finished eating and went to wait by the doors so we could leave. We all just stood on our phones, waiting. Once we could I went my own way because, freshman.

I got to class and sat down. People started trickling in and I sighed. I got out my phone and went to twitter. I decided to tweet.

@HayesGrier: Magcon has ruined my expectation of girls these days.

I got two favorites, one from Nash, and one from Carter. Nash had retweeted it and someone replied with, 'yaahaas'. I smiled and kinda laughed at that. The bell rang and that signaled that class is starting. But of course like everyday my teacher was still not there. He's late everyday. I refreshed my timeline. I had a new notification.

@creamyNiallxx followed you.

Oh cool. I went and saw that I now had 350 followers. Sweet. I had done a Magcon follow party to get 300 and ended up getting to 344. So I've gained a few since then. My teacher walked in and starting talking to the 'popular' kids. The room is literally divided. All the upperclassmen and 'popular' kids are on the right side and the rest of us are on the left. I was scrolling through my timeline when I saw people freaking out.

@damnyouTori: OMG IS THSI REAL?!

@abbicxnt: I CANT WAIT OMG WHEN DO TICKETS GO ON SALE?!

@fuckinMarie: HOW MNCH ARE THEY?!!

I tweeted Aaron asking what was happening.

@HayesGrier: @aaroncarpenter WHAT IS HAPPENING?

@aaroncarpenter: @HayesGrier MAGCON IS COMING TO CHICAGO

@HayesGrier: @aaroncarpenter OMG NO I CANT FUCK

I started breathing heavily and I put my phone on my desk and was trying to be quiet. My friend Kayden, was sitting next to me and he's not a fangirl like I am.

"Dude what's wrong?" He asked me.

"Magcon is coming to Chicago!" I told him hitting his shoulder. I started freaking out again, muttering things like, 'oh my god' and 'I can't even'.

"Okay?" He said confused.

"You don't know who I'm taking about do you?" I asked with a smile.

"No I don't." He laughed. I went to my pictures and showed him my saved pictures of Jeni, Tori, Ariel, and Abbi.

"These girls." I said. I had told him about them many times but he always forgets. Ugh. Non-fans are so difficult.

"Oh yeah! I remember now." He said with a hint of doubt in his voice. He probably doesn't really remember.

"Hayes! Put your phone away." Mr. Davis yelled. Fuck you. I put it in my backpack but as soon as he actually started teaching I got it back out and put it on my lap. Class was so boring. I don't care about health. People have sex, they have children, if you're not safe you could get a STD. Cool. Everyone knows this. I wonder when tickets go on sale.

OMG when do tickets go on sale?!

I got on twitter and tweeted Cameron because he'll know.

@HayesGrier: @camerondallas when do tickets go on sale?!

@camerondallas: @HayesGrier tomorrow at 6:00 pm our time!

@HayesGrier: @camerondallas thank you!

I texted Nash and said we have to ask mom for her credit card. He said he'll ask tonight. I didn't reply because Mr. Davis was coming over by me. The bell rang and I stood up and waited for Kayden. We walked out together and walked down to his locker.

"Dude what's wrong with you? You're even more jittery than normal and you're _Hayes_." He put emphasis on my name. He basically said I'm not normal.

"You're a dick." I laughed. He had a look of fake hurt. He gasped.

"Wow don't get so butthurt." I laughed. His straight face dropped and he started laughing. I continued on to my seventh hour when he was done at his locker. Biology time.

Fuck.

I had a project due Monday. At least it's Friday.

"Haaaayes." My other friend Tanner said.

"Hey Tanner," I had to ask, "are we going to the lab today?"

"I think so." He replied. Thank god. Well if I actually work today. I sat down and got my phone back out. My teacher was just sitting at her desk, doing something on her computer. I looked at the Apple TV and it said that we were in fact going to the lab. About five minutes after the bell rang she started class. We all got up and grabbed our stuff and went to the lab. Tanner and I sat down and my computer of course wasn't working.

Whatever.

Every computer I've gone to this week hasn't been working so what's one more day? I got out my phone and went to Twitter. I saw that Tori, Amaya, and Indie had tweeted. Tori was talking about the tickets so I went to her account.

@ToriChristineXXX: The tickets will go on sale at 7:00 pm eastern time. MAKE SURE YOU GET THEM:)

I decided to go look at Magcon merch. OMG Madison's merch is back in stock! I want a Madison shirt so bad. I'm gonna ask for one tonight. Ooh I want a Jeni phone case. Jeni is my favorite. She's Tori's little sister. I'm only a year younger than her. Omg I want a Jeni phone case and a Jeni sweatshirt.

Next thing I know we're going back to the room and then the bell rings. Now I have to go to eighth hour. I went to my locker and put all my homework in my bag.

My friends Willie, Sam, Aaron, and Matt were at my locker with me. Shit I was gonna be late. I quickly stuffed a bunch of random binders and notebooks in my bag.

"Hey Hayes where are you going?" Aaron asked.

"I'm gonna go to health and finish my test." I paused thinking about that then nodded, confirming it.

"Okay then let's go or you'll be late." Just as he said it the bell rang. Aaron and I started towards the stairs to go to the health room. We stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Holy shit I'm tired." I whispered, breathing deeply.

"Omg same. We're so lazy!" He wheezed. We walked into the room and I went behind Mr. Davis' desk to find my test. He's never in here during eighth hour so it's fine. Eighth hour is a class that you get put in if you have one or more F's. So yes, I have two F's. We sat there joking around, talking, and I got a small bit more of my test done, oops. I don't like going to the classroom so I always go to one of my classes and work on late work. I don't do homework at home.

I have no motivation anymore.

Mr. Davis walked in at 2:58 and told me to put the test on his desk when I was done.

"Okay." I replied. "I'm nowhere near done." I laughed once he left. The bell rang.

"Let's go." I said putting my stuff away and dropping off the test on the way out.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron's POV

Hayes was calling his mom, asking if he could come to my house.

"Okay, I convinced her to say yes but she said I have to show her work we that we finish." He told me rolling his eyes.

"Wait. I have to grab my other binder." He said. He put his history back in his locker and put his English in his backpack. We started to my house. We walked by the middle school.

"I hate middle schoolers. I can't believe I was one just last year." He groaned.

"I know right. They bother me. So do you." I laughed lightly and pushed him.

"You bother me." He rolled his eyes, laughing, and shoulder checking me.

"Oh shit." I said stumbling to the side. We got to my house and walked in only to be greeted by my three dogs and an empty house. I sighed quietly.

"Dude where's your brother?" Hayes asked from my room. He knew my house well. He just didn't know what happened when he's not around.

"I don't know." I yelled back, "probably somewhere getting drunk." I muttered that last part.

"What?" Hayes asked me from right next to me. I walked to my room with him following.

"Nothing." I shrugged it off. I really hope I can go to Magcon because I don't want to be around my family. As long as Dustyn doesn't come home when Hayes is still here. That'd be bad. Hayes can't know about all that. We went to the kitchen and got some food.

"Dude! You have grape juice!" He yelled and grabbed. He poured a glass. I just laughed.

"Alright let's go start some of your homework." I said. He groaned but followed me anyways.

"Okay, what do you have with you that we could work on?" I asked.

"I have my French and that's still at a F so we should do that." He said getting it out.

"Okay. " I agreed. We messed around, laughed, and got only a bit of work done.

"Nash just texted me saying he's gonna leave soon to come get me." He paused, texted back then realized something, "my mom's gonna kill me! We haven't done like anything!" He cried frustrated.

"Then let's finish at least this worksheet." I said. He nodded and then started to finish the last section.

"Done!" He shouted. He put everything away when my dogs started barking and Hayes was looking at his phone.

"Nash is here." He said. He grabbed his stuff and put his shoes on.

"Bye." He said walking out of my room.

"Oh hi Dustyn." I heard him say. Shit. I heard the door closed and I sat on my bed.

"Aaron!" He yelled. My eyes watered. If I didn't answer it'd be worse.

"Yes?" I whimpered. He came in my room. He walked over and smacked me.

"Ow!" I yelped. I quickly covered my mouth. Shit. He pushed me down and handcuffed me to the bed.

No no no, not today!

He took my pants off and had his way with me. He left my room and I got up, thanking God he remembered to uncuff me this time. I put on new boxers and some sweatpants. I changed my shirt because I didn't want to be sitting in the shirt I was raped in.

I got a text.

From: Hayes

Yo dude

To: Hayes

Can't talk right now, sorry.

I can't let Dustyn or my parents see me texting him. Last time they did they punched me everytime they saw me for two whole months. I grabbed my pillow and some blankets, and went to bed. I wasn't allowed to close my door. In fact my dad took my door off the hinges so I didn't have a door.

Hayes' POV

When I got home Nash just left again.

Well fuck you too.

I was sitting in my room on my iPad, not really doing anything when my mom came home.

"Where's your brother?" She yelled.

"He left." I yelled back. She groaned and it was quiet for a few minutes.

"Do you want to go look at puppies?" She yelled.

"Yes!" I put my iPad down and grabbed my phone. I ran upstairs.

"Right now?" I asked when she grabbed a flashlight and opened the door.

"Yeah." She said and we walked out the door. We walked down to our neighbor's house and almost died because the mom tried to bite both of us. We went inside and went down to their basement where there were four puppies.

"They're so cute!" my mom cooed. The basement looked like a killers basement and the stairs had concrete walls. It was ratchet and creepy.

"Yeah they're pretty cute." I said. We played around with them for awhile and my mom said we could get one.

"How much?" my mom asked. I was so excited because we've never had a pet before. We've only had fish and two hamsters. That's it.

"For you, free." She said. My mom and I gasped.

"Really?" my mom asked.

"Yeah. I rather know they're going to a good home than get money." She told us. We picked one out and then went home. I texted Aaron.

To: Aaron

Yo dude

From: Aaron

Can't talk right now, sorry.

I'll just tell him tomorrow.

"Hey mom! Can Aaron spend the night tomorrow?" I asked.

"I guess. But we have to get everything for the dog tomorrow. He'll have to come with." She told me. Now I have to ask if he can spend the night.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"You need to be up." my mom said walking into my room and turning on my light. She opened my curtains, pulled off my covers and sat on my bed. She started patting my back trying to wake me up. I groaned and pushed her hand away.

"Mom that's so obnoxious and loud. Stop!" I said trying to sleep as long as possible. She picked my shoulders up and wrapped her arms around me pulling me out of bed, literally, and got me standing. I hugged her and she pat my back for a little bit and then told me to go to the bathroom and get dressed. I went to the bathroom, came back and started looking for some clean clothes. I need to text Aaron.

To: Aaron

Can you spend the night tonight?

Aaron's POV

I woke up to my phone buzzing. I picked it up and saw I had a text.

From: Hayes

Can you spend the night tonight?

Shit. Shit shit shit. Last time I asked was the first time Dustyn raped me. He was saying something like, "this is what fags do. Do you want this?" But then he snapped and now he just does it. I had to ask. I hope I don't get hurt. I went out into the living room to see that all my cleaning was thrown out the window. Why do I try? My parents were watching tv.

"Mom?" I said quietly. She looked at me, hate etched into her features.

"What? I'm busy. Make it fast." She snapped.

"Can I spend the night at Hayes' house tonight?" I asked with my eyes closed. She and my dad looked at each other. They started laughing at some joke between the two of them.

"Whatever. We don't care." She laughed. Of course they don't. Why would my PARENTS care? I remember the first and last time I asked why they all hit me.

_My dad threw five year old me on the ground._

_"Why do you all hit me?" I cried out to my parents and brother._

_"You should've been a girl! Why couldn't you have been a girl? First you have to make our lives miserable by being a boy but then you come home telling us you made a craft with your friend, 'Peter'. Are you trying to mock me, you little fag." My mom said slapping me._

Safe to say I never talked to him again or asked. She later told me that my name was going to be Erin but the girl version. I went back to my room and texted Hayes.

To: Hayes

Yeah but I'd need to be picked up.

From: Hayes

Okay we're eating right now so I'll tell you when we're coming.

To: Hayes

Okay I'll be ready.

From: Hayes

By the way we have to get stuff for our new dog so you'll be with us for all of that. Plus you have to help us since you have three dogs.

To: Hayes

Okay lol I'll be ready.

I took out a gym bag and got pajamas and clothes for tomorrow. After I packed I sat on my bed and got on twitter. Indie was tweeting as usual and I had a follower. I got a notification from Wattpad.

@harryscackle updated: The Girl Next Door

OMG THIS IS MY FAVORITE FAN FICTION.

I clicked it and started reading. It was about Tori and a boy named Logan. Tori is my favorite. I was on chapter thirty one. I got to the end where Logan was in the car and all it said was he saw a blinding light then it all went black.

Oh my god. Logan cannot die!

OMG he can't die!

I got a text.

From: Hayes

We're here. I got up, grabbed my charger, put it in my bag and left my room. I passed my brother's room and I heard him mumble,

"Fag." He then snorted and I walked a little faster to get out without making it too obvious.

"Don't fuck him." My dad yelled as I opened the door. I walked to their car. Hayes' window was down.

"Hey." He laughed.

"Hey Hayes!" I smiled getting in.

Hayes' POV

Aaron got in the car and we drove to Farm & Fleet. We got out and went straight for the dog stuff.

"What size cage do we need?" My mom wondered out loud. We found one and Aaron and I went and got a cart. We got a collar, some food, and pee pads too. The store was closing so we left and went to PetSmart. Aaron and I walked behind my mom. We got all kinds of shit and at one point I had to pick Aaron up so he could grab a bed.

He felt a little lighter than he probably should be but whatever.

By the time we got everything it was around 10:30 so we had to wait till tomorrow to get the dog. We got back to my house and we set up the cage, I pinched my finger and we put everything away. Aaron and I went to my room.

Aaron's POV

We went into Hayes' room. I put my bag down and flopped on his bed.

"I'm tired. But I need a shower." He said.

"Okay." I got up as he went into the bathroom with his pajamas and I grabbed mine. I changed before he came back. The shower turned off and Hayes came out a few minutes later. I laid down and he got in bed a minute later.

We sat talking for a minute then started laughing. We laughed for about five minutes straight about nothing.

"I think I have abs now!" Hayes laughed. I chuckled. Chuckled is a funny word.

"Okay now I'm really tired, night." I said. I was at the foot of his bed with a blanket and his feet as a pillow. I'll probably regret that later.

"Night." He said.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Hayes. Hayes. Hayes." I poked his face and he pulled the covers over his head, groaning. I pulled off all his covers. But it was still dark in his room. His mom came in and turned on the lights and opened his curtains.

"C'mon. You need to be up." She said. I went to my bag and grabbed my clothes and went to go take a shower. When I got out I could hear them talking.

About me.

"Is Aaron okay? He seems shaky and really quiet." Hayes' mom, Elizabeth, asked.

"Well he was only in his pajamas so he's probably cold and it's the morning. Do you really expect him to be loud?" Hayes reasoned.

Thank you Hayes.

"Okay. I'm just worried. Maybe something happened." She said. I walked out.

"Do you have any Advil? I have a headache because _someone_ kept kicking my head." I put emphasis on the word "someone" and gave Hayes a playfully angry look.

"Don't lay on my feet then." He laughed and Elizabeth gave him a look.

"Hayes!" She scolded. He rolled his eyes. She got up and went to her bathroom and came back with Advil.

"Thank you." I said and she left. Then Nash ran in.

"GUYS GUESS WHAT." He exclaimed.

"What?" Hayes asked.

"We're going to Magcon!" He yelled excitedly. Hayes' face went slack.

"Who's we?" He asked.

"You, me, Cameron is our 'adult', Aaron, and Matt." Nash told us still excited. Then I got excited. I get to get away form my family and go to Magcon.

"OMG NO WAY." Hayes yelled.

"And guess what else." Nash said.

"What!" Hayes and I yelled at the same time.

"Cameron is booking us a room in the hotel! We'll be there for the whole weekend. We're going up Friday after school and coming back Sunday night. We could see them! We have a chance of seeing them!" Nash explained. Then he ran out of the room. Hayes and I started fangirling.

"Aaron! OMG Aaron we're going to Magcon!" Hayes exclaimed.

"I know, I heard. OMG I'm so excited!" I yelled. I noticed something.

"Hayes. You need to get dressed." I laughed.

"I don't wanna!" He whined.

"Then we can't go get your dog. By the way what are you naming it?" I asked. He jumped up and started getting clothes.

"It's a girl and we're naming her Indie." He told me.

"Oh my god Hayes." I laughed at the name. Indie Ackland is a girl who goes to Magcon sometimes. She sings.

"What? We had to." He laughed. He put on khaki skinny jeans with a blue shirt that had a pocket and rolled sleeves with a hibiscus print on the pocket and rolled part of the sleeves. He put blue vans on. I had a grey sweatshirt on with some skinny jeans and my red vans.

"Lets get a dog!" He yelled making me laugh. We walked upstairs and we saw Elizabeth and Nash waiting for us. We walked out with the door and down to their neighbor's house.

"Oh hello come in." She said. We all walked in and let's just say, her house is ratchet as fuck. All the puppies left came running up the stairs.

"Aww, they're so cute!" I yelled.

"So which one did we pick Hayes?" Elizabeth asked.

"The one by Nash." He replied thinking for a moment. We put the small collar on and Nash carried her home after Elizabeth talked for about fifteen minutes or so. We got back and she was just exploring the house.

I got a text as we were playing with Indie.

From: Mom

Your brother is on his way to pick you up.


	3. Chapter 3

Hayes' POV

"Hey, Dustyn's on his way." Aaron told me.

"Oh okay." I said. We went to my room and he shoved everything back into his bag. We put it over by the door. We went and sat down in a circle on the ground and Indie walked around coming up to each of us.

"She is so cute." I sighed. Everyone nodded.

"Dustyn's here." Aaron said getting up. I got up and walked over to the door with him. He walked out to the car.

"Bye Hayes." He said.

"Bye Aaron." I called out. He turned and we both waved. I went back inside and Indie jumped on me.

"Hey puppy. Hi. What? What is it?" I said in that voice you just can't not do when you talk to animals and babies. I sat down on ground and was petting her, you know how it goes.

Then I went to my room and got on twitter. Nothing interesting was going on so I got on Wattpad. Like always my library was full but there were so many that I got overwhelmed and closed out of it. I need to stop getting new books and read what I have.

"HAYES COME UP HERE." My mom yelled and I groaned getting up from my bed.

"WHY?" I shouted back as I walked up the stairs. Indie came to meet me at the top of the stairs and I kissed her nose before stepping on the landing.

"Just come here." she said.

"Well I'm here. What do you need?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"You have to take of this dog. It's for you. So you have to be responsible for it," She started going on and on. But I quit listening after the fifth time she told me all of this. Geez have some faith woman.

"Okay? Are you gonna do this?" she asked.

"Yes I am. Oh my god." I said annoyed.

"No it isn't 'oh my god'-" I cut her off.

"Yes it is! Just shut up my god you're so annoying." I snapped and went back down to my room. I picked up Indie since she was following me and put her on my bed. I sat down and she put her nose in my face.

"Oh shit you have terrible breath dog." I laughed almost dying since it was actually that bad. She jumped off my bed and went somewhere. I closed my door and opened up twitter as if something had happened in the last ten minutes.

Nothing.

My life is pathetic.

I managed to kill time until supper time.

"COME GET PIZZA." My mom yelled at everyone. Nash and I went upstairs and each grabbed a plate. I put three slices on my plate and Nash took one.

"Loser." I snorted. He just looked at me with a "what the fuck dude" look on his face. He flicked me as I walked by.

"Asshole." I fake coughed and went to my room. After I was done eating I went to Nash's room.

"Hey so when are we going? To Magcon, I mean." I asked. I sat on his bed.

"We'll be leaving right after school so it'll be this Friday actually." He told me.

"OH MY GOD WE'RE LEAVING THIS SOON HOLY SHHHHHHAATT." I drawled out the word "shat" because I wanted to say "shit" but my mom was home and didn't want to chance having her hear. Nash just nodded. We sat for a minute.

"Why are you still here? Leave." Nash said and I got up and left not wanting to fight. I went back to my room and texted Aaron.

To: Aaron

We leave for Magcon this Friday so start packing. You can go right?

From: Aaron

Hold on let me ask. Haven't gotten that far yet lol.

As I waited I read some story on Wattpad. My phone vibrated but I waited to finish the chapter.

From: Aaron

I can go.

To: Aaron

Yayayayayay:)

From: Aaron

Lol

I didn't text back cause you know, I don't need to. I read fan fiction and was on twitter the rest of the night. I took a shower then went to bed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

I walked into school late. Like always. I got all my morning books and went to my first hour. I was a minute late.

"Bonjour Hayes." My French teacher said. I just sat down and looked across the room at Taylor. As class went on we were being stupid. Usually in class I'm shy but by now my first hour doesn't scare me anymore. Taylor and I did the crab during class and Mrs. Morgan just said we were freaks. She literally said freaks.

When lunch came around I walked with Kayden to the lunch room. We split as I went to the line and he went to sit down. I got to our usual table to see Jacob, Shawn, and Johnson already there.

"Hey guys." I sighed plopping onto my seat.

"Hey Hayes." Jacob said. Everyone showed up and we were all eating when we all got a notification.

"Either it's a kik message or a tweet." Sam laughed. It was a message in our group on kik. We use kik because Nash and I have ratchet phones. I have a windows phone and Nash has a Droid.

Carter: Guys I have something to show you all after school.

My phone blew up with everyone replying. We have this group and one with all of us plus Mahogany cause she doesn't care for Magcon. I texted Nash.

To: Nash

Can I talk about us going to Magcon or do people not know?

From: Nash

They know.

Sweet.

"Hey what if you guys meet meet the girls at Magcon? Like in the hallway or something and get to talk to them." Johnson said. Okay then.

"I'd literally cry." I said.

"I'd be so done. Like bye hunty." Nash said making the okay sign with his hand and shaking it around. Everyone laughed. We talked about Magcon then the bell rang.

I went to Kayden's locker with him and he put his lunch box away. We walked to health. Health went by and soon it was time for biology. Oh shit.

"Hey Hayes." Tanner said as I walked in the room.

"Hey." I replied.

"Did you finish the project?" He asked seriously.

"Noo..." I hesitantly answered.

"Hayes you are going to fail this class and repeat freshman year. Don't you want to pass?" He said.

"I'm not going to repeat. If anything I'm just gonna fail biology. And possibly French." I replied. Class started and went by quickly.

I say quickly because I fell asleep and I woke up to Caylee, a girl who sat three chairs down the table from me, whispering my name. I opened my eyes to see her and Ashley, another girl, laughing and I put my head back down. I then realized I was too awake to fall back asleep and people were packing up so I picked my head up and looked around. Everyone was by the door so I grabbed my bag and went over there. I closed my eyes and the bell rang. I rubbed my eyes and walked down to my locker.

"HAYES." Sawyer, my friend, yelled. Oh geez. Bring everyone's attention to me. God.

"Hi Sawyer." I said once he reached his locker which was only three away from mine.

"Will you go to Mrs. Pearson's room today? Please?" He asked.

"I have to go to Davis' room to finish a test. Sorry." I responded.

"Okay." He said sadly. I felt bad but oh well. Aaron got to my locker and we went upstairs. Mr. Davis wasn't there so I found my test and talked to Aaron the whole time. After eighth hour we went to the auditorium. Nash, Carter, Shawn, Taylor, Johnson, Dillon, Matt, Sam, Gilinsky, Jacob, and Mahogany were all there. Of course cause I'm the only one with an eighth hour and Aaron goes with me.

"Okay now that they're here I'll show you." Carter said when we walked out from side stage. They were all sitting on the stage. Carter got in his bag and pulled out a phone case. An Anne Zigler phone case.

"NOOO." Shawn yelled and got up walked away. He walked to the other side of stage and layed down face first. Everyone was freaking out. Mahogany was just on her phone and looked annoyed.

"OH MY GOD. AMAYA JUST TWEETED A PICTURE." Sam yelled. He pulled it up and held it up. Everyone looked at it.

"NOO." Taylor swiped the screen and knocked it out of Sam's hand. He layed on his back and let out a distressed wail. I was cracking up.

"SHE'S SO HOT. WHY?" Taylor cried. It was funny. We sat around talking about fangirling then we all left. When we got home we took care of Indie then I sat in my room until it was time for a shower. After my shower I got on Twitter for a little bit. Then I got in bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hayes' POV

I'm so pumped for this. I can't wait. I walked in to school with a happiness that is very rare for me this early in the morning. I got to my locker as the bell rang though.

Oh well. I'm too happy for anything to ruin it. But then I saw it.

My biggest crush, Talia, walking down the hallway with her boyfriend. I hate Austin. He just had to go and date her. Damn.

I turned to my locker quickly and made it look like I was really busy as they walked by. I hate couples.

I got upstairs and walked into the room as the pledge neared the end. Yes I missed it. I sat down with everyone else, we had a similar class as Monday. We got just two more days. Yes!

"Hey Hayes you guys leave on Friday, right?" Jacob asked passing me in the hall.

"Yeah why?" I replied.

"Just wondering." He smirked. What? I walked into third hour and Taylor was already sitting there looking at his phone. I walked over to his seat after throwing my bag to the ground by mine. I got out my phone and checked for the unreceived messages I think will magically appear if I keep looking. I sat in the seat in front of his.

"Do you see what Tori just tweeted?" He suddenly asked.

"Oh my god no what?" I said as I simultaneously got on twitter to look myself.

@ToriChristineXXX: Just landed in Chicago. Can't wait for Magcon:)

"Oh my god. Taylor we're gonna see her in real life! I CAN'T WAIT." I said excitedly. Mr. Penny walked in.

"Okay class how about we start, Hayes go back to our original seat." He said chuckling and waiting for me to get up. I groaned.

"I guess it matters." Taylor said.

"It matters." I said halfway to my seat and waved my hands in the air as I said it. Taylor laughed and I think I heard someone else laugh. Score. I sat through class bored as hell. Halfway through I fell asleep and woke up by Mr. Penny yelling something at me. Everyone snickered.

"Keep your head up." He said slightly laughing. My cheeks burned as I realized I answered to Nash. I'm not Nash. I'm Hayes. Can people stop calling me Nash? Geez.

As lunch rolled around I was more awake and very hungry. I walked into the lunch room only to see Casi, the hottest junior at this school. At least to me. She breaths weed like oxygen and has sex like it's her job but she's still freaking hot. Not my fault. I got in line and got my food while trying to keep an eye on her the whole time. I lost her a few times.

"Bro you gotta stop with her. She's not good for anyone and she probably has STDs." Shawn said when I sat down. Sam and Jacob were already there with him. I rolled my eyes. The guys laughed.

"Shut up. She's hot." I tried to defend myself. After everyone got there we all just ate and fangirled.

"Guys! I'm so done. God dammit." Sam started freaking out.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"Tori fucking Metzler just followed me. I didn't even do anything. I tweeted her once. God dammit Tori." He told us.

"Jesus Christ." I mumbled. Everyone is getting follows and I'm sitting here like I'm not invisible you know. I mean I barely have 500 followers. I'm at 505 right now. I'm such a small account and no one ever notices me.

"What?" Matt asked me. I motioned him to get closer so no one could hear us. Although everyone was invested in Sam and their own conversations.

"Everyone is getting noticed and follows and shit. I've never been noticed. Ever. I'm so invisible and I hate it." I explained.

"Oh Hayes. I'm sorry. If it helps I don't have a follow from anyone." He said.

"Yeah but you have those tweets from Tobi remember?" I pointed out.

"Oh yeah. That's true. I'm sorry that didn't help did it? Well something will happen. Trust me. Plus you deserve it little man." He told me trying to lighten the mood. God dammit Matt.

"Not funny." I said laughing. Eh kind of funny.

"GUY I JUST REMEMBERED ABBI IS DOING CALL ME ABBI ON WEDNESDAY. IT'S WEDNESDAY." Nash exclaimed.

"Has she started yet?" I asked.

"I don't know but I was just pointing out that that is today." He said. I was to lazy to go check so I went and threw away my garbage and when I got back the guys were getting up to leave. We went and stood by the door and waited to leave. As usual Nash's phone died as we were leaving cause his Droid sucks.

The rest of the day went by quickly. I was bored as hell and fell asleep in all my classes like usual. When I got to the auditorium everyone was there, of course.

"Hey Hayes. Jacob is coming with us to Magcon! He had tickets and just figured out they're for the same day as us." Nash said to me as flung my bag into the seats with the bags and plopped on the stage.

"Aw sweet." I said giving Jacob a thumbs up.

"Hayes can I talk to you?" I heard Mahogany ask from next to me.

"Yeah sure." We went and sat on the stairs to the stage.

"You're the most trustworthy person in our group I can talk to." She started. I may be the youngest but I do keep a lot of secrets.

"So Jacob is going with you guys and I'm glad that he's happy and all but I'm also jealous." She said. She took a deep breath. "I like him. I have for awhile. Ever since we met sixth grade. And I'm scared he's gonna meet some girl at Magcon and fall in love and leave me." She explained.

"I don't think he's going to leave you. I'm not going to screw up and get your hopes up and say he likes you cause I honestly have no idea if he does but he won't leave you. He might like you. But he might not. I'm sorry if this is hurting your feelings but I'm telling you the truth." I told her. I hugged her.

"Hayes you didn't hurt my feelings. This is why I talked to you. You're so good at making people feel good about themselves and just helping them. I don't get it but thank you. You really did help." She said when we pulled away from the hug. I've been told that before.

"Thank you. And you're welcome." I smiled.

"Hayes were leaving. C'mon." Nash said getting his bag. I got up and grabbed my bag. I waved bye and we left. I wonder if all my friends think that.

>>>>>>>>>>>

More school. I'm so over it. Especially Thursdays because they move excruciatingly slow as if to mock you since tomorrow is Friday. I sat down to lunch bored as hell and tired as fuck.

"Dude you look like you're still sleeping." Sam said laughing. I flipped him off. I never went to sleep last night. I was up reading fan fictions and I forgot how much of a toll that took on me. I'm not doing that again. My phone vibrated and I knew it was a tweet cause Sam, Matt, and Johnson checked their phones too.

@MadisonVandersee: Uploading a vine with @AmayaAllen go check it out.

Eh I don't feel like it. It won't load on my phone anyways. The rest of the day went by and I kept falling asleep. Nothing new there. Nash and I went home after stopping at McDonalds for me. I went straight to bed after my shower.

>>>>>>>>>>>

"Why are you so happy?" Aaron asked as I was at my locker before lunch.

"Because we leave for Magcon today." I said in a "duh" tone.

"Oh right I forgot. School had that effect on people wHO ACTUALLY TRY." He said putting emphasis on the end of his sentence. I just shrugged. I walked down to lunch with Kayden and we split up.

"Hey guys." I said smiling.

"Stop rubbing it in." Matt whined immediately.

"I'm sorry I'm just excited." I said. We ate and they all asked about Magcon. We left and after school we all went out to our cars together and everyone sat around the flex talking about how we can't wait.

"We have to go get Cam soon so we should leave soon." Nash said looking at his phone.

"Or he could come here." Gilinsky said looking at Cameron's car driving up.

"I decided to come to you." He yelled out his window smiling. I'm so ready.


End file.
